Rising and Falling
by Lumiellie
Summary: Albus Severus Potter misses his family, but Scorpius is there to comfort him and surprises his boyfriend with a surprise party.


"It's the longest night of the year; the night that the sun stays up in the wonderful sky for the longest time," Scorpius says. "But now it's a magnificent sunrise and I can't wait."

I had been woken up by my boyfriend at four this morning, for he hoped that I would come see the sunrise with him. Reluctantly, I had gotten out of bed. So far, though, it was an amazing experience; I felt the dew on my toes, I could hear the birds singing their wonderful songs, and the sky was grandiose. I'm glad I didn't miss it.

I laugh. "Scorpy, just because it's beautiful out doesn't mean that you should make poetry just for me."

"Sorry, Albus." He chuckles. "I forgot that you had a fondness for good poetry. Bad poetry? Not so much."

"Well it's the first day of summer."

"And we just got home from our sixth year at Hogwarts."

The sunrise was absolutely amazing. The colours were beautiful and each one blended into the other. It was like my sister, Lily, had accidentally spilled her pink, orange, yellow, blue, and red watercolour paints onto a piece of paper. I missed her, despite seeing her occasionally in the halls at Hogwarts. Ever since I moved into Malfoy Manor with Scorpius, Astoria, and Draco, I missed my family.

Before I know it, a tear trickles down my cheek. I didn't realize how much I missed my family until I thought about them. And it made me feel terrible on the inside.

"Alby, what's wrong?" Scorpius asks, his warm hand slipping into mine.

"I miss my family," I admit. It's better for me not to lie to my boyfriend—he would get the truth out of me somehow. He definitely had the manipulative abilities of a typical Slytherin.

"But I am your family," Scorpius insists, his grey eyes looking into mine with immense compassion.

"I know, but I miss my father—and my mother. And Lily—especially Lily," I mutter.

Growing up, I had been extremely close to Lily. We were both slightly shyer than James was and we tended not to be as risk-taking. She had ended up in Hufflepuff while I ended up in Slytherin. James, on the other hand, had ended up in Gryffindor. He had applied to the Auror academy and, of course, he had made it in. Why wouldn't he? He was never home when he was accepted and I never really saw much of him.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to go back to bed. Besides, the sunrise is almost over. But we shall stay up until the sun sets tonight," Scorpius said, patting me on the back as we walk back into the house from the lakeside. I jump into my bed, and he kisses me on the cheek and tucks me in. I yawn and fall asleep.

"Wakey-wakey," Scorpius whispers as he shakes me.

"Huh?" I say, confused. I thought I was on the lakeside still, but I was actually in my bed.

"Looks like my future son-in-law, Potter, is awake," Draco jokes.

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "Dad, can you not? Please?"

"But Scorpius, it's my job to tease you." Draco laughs. I knew he was trying to be less like his own father but it was still awkward. "If you call me out on it, it means that I'm not doing a good enough job."

"Well this is getting awkward," I say, my cheeks flushing a deep red.

Draco took this as a sign to leave the room and Scorpius says as he walks out, "I think you look cute when you're blushing."

I roast him, "I think you're hot when you keep silent."

He tackles me in my bed and I faux-punch him in the eye. Chuckling, he pretends to slap me in the face and pins me down. I feel trapped until I manage to roll over on top of him and he laughs. "Albus, give me mercy," he begs.

"Nah," I laugh, "You attacked me first, so it's only fair that I get to win our first Summer Solstice wrestling fight."

He manages to pin me down on my bed and he guffaws. "Looks like I got you pinned down now sucker."

"Dammit," I wheeze. "Let me go."

"Only if you say, 'Albus Potter is a big dummy and doesn't know how to function'," he taunts, his pale pink lips forming a smile.

"I'd never say that!"

"Then I won't let you go!" he says.

"Fine. 'Albus Potter is a big dummy and doesn't know how to function.'"

"Thank you."

"I know you're taking me to see the sunset, Scorpius on this wonderful Summer Solstice, but why do I hear voices down the hill? Are you trying to kill me?" I ask.

"No taking off your blindfold; you can't know what's down there until you arrive," Scorpius says, tightening my blindfold even more.

"But Scorpius, I don't take to surprises very well." This is indeed true. Once when I was seven, James jumped out of the closet at me while I was running to the bathroom. Of course, I peed myself and it was mildly embarrassing. And even more so because James still brings it up sometimes. Or, God forbid, Ginny brings it up.

"I heard that story from your mother. The one where James scares—"

"UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I grumble, interrupting him. "That's like ten years ago and it's embarrassing. If you want to keep the ability to have children, then I suggest you don't talk about it in front of me."

"Hey," Scorpius distracts, "We're here."

He removes my blindfold and the most wonderful sight meets my eyes. The sky is darkening, but in the air, lanterns are floating throughout, charmed by magic. I can smell the aroma of wonderful food meeting my nostrils. An orchestra is playing and I look up into the sky and see a banner that says, ' _First Annual Potter-Malfoy Summer Solstice Festival'_.

The tears well up in my eyes as I see my father.

I approach him with a hug and say, "I've missed you so much; that's been the only part I regret about moving out. The Malfoys are great, but nothing compares to the gift of true family."

My father hugs me back, smiling and saying, "That's why we organized this festival for you. It helps you boys be reminded that although you may get separated from us in the long run, family is truly there for each other. So when Scorpius told Draco that he thought you missed your family, Astoria and a bunch of other people organized this wonderful festival."

I just stand there, my arms still around the back of my father when I notice the sun ending its daily reign on Earth.

I find Scorpius and we sit in the grass with our hands intertwined and I say, "This was probably the best summer solstice I've ever experienced in my seventeen years."

"There's many more to come."

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 2**

 **Category: Extra Short**

 **Prompt: [Event] Summer Solstice**

 **Word Count: 1163**


End file.
